Becoming a Jedi
by ShOrTy132
Summary: Ahsokas early life i really suck at summarys this is my first story REVIEW!
1. Arrival

**I do not own anything in this.. **

-Also note that I took all the reviews and revised this (tell me if I need to do something else too)-

**Becoming a Jedi(revised version)**

"Where are you taking me, Master Plo?' four year old Ahsoka Tano asked.

"Somewhere very special" Plo replied.

This "special" place just happened to be the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka was found to have a very strong connection with the Force. However, the Council worried that she would have problems with attachment, since she had cried leaving home and has clung to Plo since. Plo hasn't minded it at all but the Council is determined to break her of these "issues."

They arrived at the temple at dusk. Ahsoka had slept most of the trip, after she stopped crying and got used to flying through space at light speed. She yawned as she stepped out of the ship, but her eyes were wide open once she saw the temple. (Ahsoka had always wanted to become a Jedi but wasn't sure if she could)

"This is the Jedi Temple isn't't it."

"Very perceptive young one."

They both turned around to see Yoda standing there.

"Ah, yes, Yoda this is the young one I told you about."

Master Plo looked down at Ahsoka and gestured for her to step forward. Yoda circled Ahsoka and then said

"What is your name Young one?"

"A-A-Ahsoka" she stuttered.

Ahsoka was not used to being around old people around her height.

"Very good, come now show you the temple, I will."

"Um, okay."

Ahsoka looked up at Master Plo, who nodded encouragingly. Ahsoka began to follow Yoda, but it didn't take her long to notice that Master Plo wasn't following. This confused Ahsoka greatly. Wasn't Master Plo supposed to be her guardian now that she had been taken from her family?

"Young one, come along."

Ahsoka didn't realize that she had stopped walking and by now, Yoda was already almost inside the Temple.

"Yes, I'm coming Master uh, Master..."

"Master Yoda I am. "

"Oh, I'm coming Master Yoda."

Ahsoka ran up and caught up with Yoda just as he was walking into the building. Once she stepped inside she was amazed. All around her were kids just her size. Back in Shili there was no one ever to play with, since all the other kids were in school and she was too young. But this also scared her. She had never really had friends and so she was very shy. But after a while she warmed up to everyone, and by the end of the day she had many new friends. That night she found her room and when she walked in she found her stuffed frog and blanket that she had brought but forgotten all about on Master Plo's ship. She now felt that she actually could become a Jedi.


	2. Training Part 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long to get done but Summer Honors is killer!!! Waking up at 7 and going to bed at 11 really leaves no time to write…

**Training Part 1**

Ahsoka woke up feeling refreshed. She had been at the Jedi Temple for about two years and had adjusted very well. Today was her birthday. She was six years of age now and for a youngling at the Temple that was a special age because she could now begin training. She was very excited because she had been very bored at the "daycare," which was just some cranky old ladies telling her to be quiet and go to sleep at ten o'clock in the morning. She hopped out of bed, put on her clothes, which happened to be a pair of gym shorts and a tee-shirt, (Jedi Padawans got special outfits when they became actual Padawans)and ran down to the mess hall, where she was greeted warmly. She had made many more friends in the last two years. She was no longer the shy little girl, she was now very outgoing and bubbly, and everyone seemed to like that. She found her best friends, Kylie and Jaidon who greeted her with high-fives.

"Hey!"Ahsoka said.

"Happy Birthday!" Was the reply she got.

"Attention all younglings, please listen to find out your training room." The loudspeaker announced.

"All six year olds, report to room number one."

Ahsoka and Kylie waved goodbye to Jaidon, who was now seven, and walked with the other sixty six-year-olds to training room number one.

Once they arrived, a young human woman, about the age of twenty had them all sit down as she was going to explain this whole ordeal to them.

"Good morning, younglings, my name is Miss Kiarra Hirale, but you can call me Kiarra"

"Good morning, Kiarra" they all replied.

"you will be split up into smaller groups of about ten to maximize your learning. There will be a teacher with you in your groups, whether it be me or someone else. Everyone understand?" Kiarra told them.

In response she saw sixty little heads bobbing up and down at her.

"Good! Now that everyone understands you will find our your small groups. Does everyone know when their birthday is?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! If your birthday was within the last two months please follow me."

Ahsoka left Kylie and Kiarra and the other nine younglings into a small white room. She did not know what training was like, but it would be better than daycare, she hoped.


End file.
